Conventionally, various types of hair transplant devices have been developed, but no hair transplant device capable of consecutively performing hair transplanting work exists. Therefore, there is a problem in that a doctor or person concerned with hair transplantation has to do the hair transplanting work for a long time and to undergo tremendous fatigue such that hair transplantation cannot be accurately performed when the fatigue accumulates, and accordingly, a problem in that a uniform procedure cannot be performed can occur.